Osiris
by lips-speak-lies
Summary: Vampire Sakura is faced with a new powerful adversary that threatens her relationship with sexy lycanthrope, Syaoran, reeling this story through mystery, intrigue, and lust. S/S/E
1. Chapter 1

Part I

Clad in black ninja gear, I tantalizingly cascade from the roof, the thick rope unraveling with my descent upon an awestruck audience, all the while determining on a prey for the evening. My senses conduct me to him, his innocence radiating from his skin like the fierce heat of the sun in the Sahara Desert. The slender fingers of mine twitch in anticipation to caress his virgin skin, to taint his white soul. His eyes hold so much bright naivety and purity that the desire to suck that sweetness, draining him thoroughly and completely until bitter darkness is left in that limbic gap, was overwhelming and irresistible.

Gazing at him intently, he became too helpless to deter his eyes away for the luring seduction captured him, leaving him vulnerable like a chained victim. When my nimble feet grazed the floor, while maintaining eye contact, I glided towards him sinuously, so graceful and appealing that the spectators' cries in astonishment and marvel only accentuated the power in each fluid stride. I could feel his rapid heart beating like harsh thunder against his chest and taste the salty bitterness of his perspiration clinging to his exposed neck. That blood rising to spot his cheeks crimson, running through his veins, I could taste the sweet flavor of it lingering on my tongue from the distance between us.

He was frozen in place, too frightened to budge as I approached him in catlike movements close enough to feel his breath. I glided around him, pressing my face into the mass of his thick brown hair, barely trailing my cold fingers across his lean body as he held his breath in shock. Pausing in front of him, I straddled his lap in dominant possession and held his face in my hands, forcing my entranced gaze into his. Leaning forward, my cool breath stroked the contours of his features, sending goosebumps across his sensitive skin of his back and arms. Closing his eyes from my manipulative silent command, my decadent tongue innocently grazed the thin layer of his eyelids while gently pulling on the small hairs behind his neck.

Then with a sudden, violent yank and an outburst of pain, my lips collided harshly against the arched pale neck of his. My sharp teeth scarcely lingered in abrasion over the hollow of his neck, feeling his heart throbbing in wondrous fear.

"Do you want this?" my soft seductive voice whispered against his ear. Without hesitation, he nodded quickly and it was then when I realized the growing hardness pressing against me.

Smirking, my lips pulled back and my fangs extended as I was inclined to sink them hungrily into that sweet spot. But before I could proceed, a banana boomerang crashed through the glass window spiraling in swift alacrity towards me. My ninja reflexes quickly removed a small dagger from my leather boot and sliced the provisional weapon in the air once, catching its naked portions in a crystal bowl. The motionless yellow banana peel remained on the tile floor near my foot.

Damn those leper monkeys, I cursed. I cast a glance at the dazed man still longing to fulfill my needs. "Perhaps another time," I said as I slid off his lap. He cried out in alarm, his hands reaching for me. Placing the crystal bowl filled with chopped bananas in his hands, I walked away from the perplexed expression on his features.

Approaching the broken window, I gazed down to see a swarm of over a hundred leper monkeys and infected mushroom people.

Ruining my night I tell you…

* * *

Releasing a strained sigh, I leaped through the broken windowpane, declining from the building with gravity's will. The relentless rush of wind upon my descent pulled my long auburn tresses above me, the utter blackness of my cloak framing my hair behind me. Despite the biting force prickling my skin numb, the moonlight is my only advocate tonight. She illuminates her soft glow upon the swarm below me, shrouding my target with enough light for my assaults. The multitude of leper monkeys and infected mushroom people rushed forward with a tumultuous roar, raising their banana boomerangs and putrefying fungi. 

When I was in adequate range, I withdrew a small round grenade in each hand and threw them down, swiftly draping my cloak across the front of my body to guard against the discharge. A red light flashed rapidly and within seconds they detonated; the powerful explosion emitting cosmic radiation, the combination of colors and magic seduced them, their outstretched hands incandescent with absorbed fire. Before they knew it, they were engulfed with bright dancing flames, consuming their flesh as they collapsed to the ground crying in absolute agony.

Those who were unscathed by the harmful rays, charge towards me, hurdling and scampering over the fallen as I gracefully land upon the open space of asphalt ground. They circled me, the leper monkeys flinging their banana boomerangs and the possessed mushroom natives spitting putrid fungi. I stood silent, waiting. Then in an instant, I jumped into the air, dodging and somersaulting as I withdrew toxic needles from my wristband and flicking them at my assailants. Many fell in convulsions, thick foam oozing from their orifices and their eyes rolling back in their sockets.

Heat pooled in the middle of my back increasing in temperature. I hastily threw off my cape before the devouring fungi consumed the rest of my attire in its wrath of malevolence. In a matter of seconds, my once black cloak dissipated into a pile of bubbling acid.

Extracting two long slender blades strapped to the spine of my back, I deflected the aerial bananas effortlessly. And in that raging minute of battle, it was as if time slowed down just for my superior vision as I evaded each attack from my aggressors with the guile fluidity of my movements, as if my body was boneless, supple. A dancer of the night, letting the breeze guide and maneuver my limbs and the shower of luminescence following my every step as a spotlight, my swords glinting mischievously under the emitted pale haze. The curve of each blade sliced through the stilled air with the echoing song of each stroke, dark blood splattering the ground and tainting the innocent steel caressing flesh.

The stench of fresh blood clings to the tongue, coating my skin like wet paint, and my blades saturated along with pieces of mushroom flesh. The tip of my blade pointed at the throat of a wounded monkey lying in a heap of his brethren corpses.

"Who do you serve?" I asked sternly.

He smiled his bloodstained teeth. "He's coming… He's coming to kill you!" A spurt of blood spilled from his mouth.

I stared at him impassively. "Not if I kill him first."

Laughing like a hyena on crack, he looked up to the sky and I felt a haze of grey shrouding the bright moon. The wind escalated, stinging my skin and the leaves of the trees rustling impatiently. His laughter escalated as darkness swamped the remaining ebbs of light.

"You irritate me," I said simply annoyed, and slit his throat to gargle in his own blood.

Turning around to face the violent wind, I felt his presence creeping closer, shadows elongating to swathe the land. The wind worsened; the tendrils of my hair whipping my face and blinding me as I stood my ground. It screamed through the trees and every crevice, the dark clouds drifting faster and faster. Then abruptly, everything silenced. The wind ceased as did everything surrounding me, heightening suspicion.

In a flash, a vortex of power struck me, thrusting me into the air 20 feet back, the corpses stopping me any further as I struck the ground. My chest burned with every ragged breath, fire scorching my throat.

My gaze fell upon two leather shoes standing in front of me. And as I looked up the line of his body, his black fitted pants and dark indigo button-down shirt, and to his face. I couldn't help but gape at the most beautiful man I've ever laid my eyes on.

* * *

A/N: Yes, somewhat random and weird. I don't particularly care if you like it or not, it was just something on my mind... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part III

I shouldn't have stared, but it was impossible not to. He lured me with his magnetic gaze, the deceptively glittering blue eyes like the night sky was on fire. My breath was caught in my throat.

He smirked, enjoying my reaction. I glared. Damn his ego.

Taking long breaths, I felt my cracked ribs straighten back into place, my bruised chest reducing in pain. I have never felt such power from anyone like that before, and as much as I wish it didn't, it frightened me. The power he unleashed seemed to suck back into him as if it was never exposed, no traces lingering. He was good, too good.

I stood up slowly, my legs wanting to cave in under my bodyweight, but I leaned against the wall of corpses.

"Stop smiling," I spat, and I felt a trickle of blood slide down from the corner of my mouth.

He laughed. A tickling of my skin that slithered down to caress me in lower parts of my body. My eyes fell upon his exposed chest and stomach, half of his buttons carelessly undone. An imprint of a cross scarred his chest in the opening flap of his collar, and a trail of hair from the navel to the waistband of his pants, left my mind to wander to places unspoken of. I shook my head. Just what the hell had gotten into me?

I brought up my shields hard, wanting to keep him away from my mind. I didn't know who he was, but I wanted him far, far away from me. I didn't trust myself.

"So you're the one everyone fears…_Sakura_," he said softly, and as my name was voiced, I felt his whispers crawl up my arms and slip between my thighs.

My eyebrows furrowed from my response to his presence, his voice. I didn't like how he said my name. "And you are…?" I asked, my annoyance feeding off of his amusement.

"You may recognize me as _Lure_," he replied in a low seductive tone, supporting his given name. His dark eyes lowered to my mouth. "You're bleeding…"

"So- " my words were choked when he suddenly appeared before me, gently cradling my chin to accommodate his tongue licking up my spilt blood. I gasped and immediately put my hands out to shove him away, but he leaped back laughing.

"Don't touch me again," I growled, stepping away from the bodies behind me for my right hand to carefully slide behind my thigh and caress the hilt of a dagger.

Ignoring me, he licked his lips. "Oh? But you taste so divine, and you can't tell me your body didn't enjoy it as well."

My eyes narrowed as I felt the yearning for his touch again burned deep inside me, his fingers so warm on my face, his tongue so hot… Out of anger and denial to accept this lust for him, I blindingly withdrew my dagger from its sheath and flung it at him, yet he dodged it in the last second.

"My my… anger management problems?" he teased with a tilt of his head.

I leaped up and pushed off of the monkey corpses behind me, launching forward with a burst of rage, a deadly intention. I swung a powerful punch to his face, yet by the turn of his head, my fist missed by a breath, the force blowing his hair back with the intensity of a hurricane. A fury of fists and kicks were unleashed, only to be effortlessly blocked or dodged by him, spreading the bitter anger deep inside me. My fingers straightened to slice, yet he blocked my assault with his forearm. I let out a frustrated exhale which crisped the air and his eyes widened in surprise when his arm darkened blue from freezing contact with my hand. He retracted his arm quickly, and the blood melted to flow through his veins.

He stared at me, his dark blue eyes nearly onyx without the glint of humor. With all seriousness, he stated, "You conjure frost."

I disregarded his assertion and attacked with an upper right kick. He quickly bowed his head to dodge it but was met with my left foot to his face. He stumbled back, and I twisted my body as I fell to the ground to swing my right leg out and trip him. He fell back but did a back flip in midair and I rolled over to grab my sword. When he landed, I had my long blade pressing against his neck but his hand was wrapped around mine. His sensitive skin where the blade pressed against shivered numb and his hand covering mine prickled with the sheath of power.

Just who was he?

An oncoming presence alerted us as we both turned our heads in the direction. "The wizards officials are coming," he mumbled, turning his gaze back to me and releasing his hold on my hand.

With the advantage, I pressed the blade harder against his neck to draw a thin line of blood. "Don't think I won't do it."

He just looked at me impassively. "If you want to do it, do it. But if they find us, they'll kill us both."

My face scrunched up in frustration and I held my sword tight in hesitation. With a sigh, I brought down my weapon and took a step back from him. He gracefully bowed with a beautiful smile on his face, the mark on his neck healed magnificently without a scar.

"Till we meet again, _Sakura…_" With a sudden black plume of smoke, he vanished and the swirl of dark mist that marked his leave dissipated as well.

I glanced around to find the remnants of the battle gone; the blood, the bodies that besieged the site was nowhere to be seen. After a quick perusal, I launched up to a nearby building, safeguarded my presence, and watched as four wizards approached the once battlefield. They were cloaked in white robes, their faces obscure by the shadow of the hood, but their pale, wrinkled hands were obvious to sight. Long, sharp black fingernails stretched out, seeming to probe the atmosphere and one wizard was lying on the asphalt ground licking, tasting.

Another wizard, shorter in contrast to accompanying companions, separated from the group. A hand reached out to grasp the air, the hand smooth and youthful. The other hand took off the hood to reveal a young woman with wavy brown hair.

Who is she? Her back was facing me, but an eerie familiarity fluttered in my stomach. Bringing the air to her face, she inhaled deeply, but abruptly froze. She spun around and looked straight at me, her eyes wide and intent. Her green orbs bore into mine, my sister's young face aging right before my eyes, smooth skin creasing into wrinkles, innocence dulling to knowledge, her love boiling into hatred.

She thrust her right palm directed towards me, a pulse in the air that exploded the roof of the building I was on. Fortunately, I dodged in time and hurried home, careless to dodge the branches of the trees that bruised my face and arms as I reached the heart of the forest, tears streaming down my cheeks. _Saira…_

In the depth of the darkness and wilderness is where my ancestor's fortress resides, those who have made others and myself as well. The bastion is surrounded by the fortification of stone walls which I launched over, too irritable to answer to the front gate. The place itself is ancient, yet home, and when I flung open the front door, my kin flooded the room.

"Sakura, you look terrible," a blonde woman, Syria said in contempt, shaking her bosom nearly bursting from her blood red corset gown.

"Did you feed on the dogs again?" teased another, auburn haired Azariel snickered with Syria.

I stood, silent, controlling myself from wrapping my hands around their tender necks.

"Shut up wench," a low voice nearly whispered from a corner, his voice so soft, yet held a commanding attention.

Azariel and Syria immediately ceased their laughter and flushed. "Oh Syaoran, you can't possibly have affection for Sakura," laughed Syria, folding her arms under her breasts to emphasize them. "She lacks the curves and the personality to even _be _a woman!" Azariel and Syria laughed, winking at Syaoran and flaunting their bodies.

A dark silhouette in the corner stood up and stepped into the light emitted from the candle chandelier hung from the ceiling. The ambience flooded across his tanned features, his disarrayed long brown tresses framed his masculine jaw and hardened brown eyes, his muscular body clad in black.

"And anyways, I've always wanted to have a shapeshifter in bed," Azariel purred, her slender fingers sliding down Syaoran's chest. He growled, and Azariel quickly stepped back, fanning herself. "And _that's _why…" she giggled.

"Syaoran," I said softly, putting my hand up to signal a cease to his motives no matter how tempting they may be. He froze. I turned to the two women. _"May you get what you deserve." _I spun around and walked away, the murmuring crowd separating to let me bypass.

A voice laughed. "Oooh! Trying to be a wizard just like your ugly _sister_?"

"S-syria… Your hair?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your skin! Oh my God!"

"W-what?" Rustling and quick footsteps, then a piercing banshee scream shook the walls.

"Did you have to do that?" a soft low voice caressed my back.

Walking up the stairs, I shrugged. "I have no control over what they contract, it's their heart. But anyways, I wasn't even sure if it was going to work."

A rough hand gripped my wrist and spun me around. Dark eyes glared into mine. "How long will that _last_, Sakura?" His voice prickled my skin, so thick and powerful I had difficulty breathing. "No matter what they deserve, you _cannot _use your wizardly powers, no matter how diminutive they are, to anyone, especially your kin."

I frowned and pulled back my hand, but he held it in his tight. "Fine, I'll just let it last till tonight." I yanked my hand from his grasp and trudged up the stairs to my room. The warmth presence lingering on my back acknowledged me that Syaoran was still following me.

I closed the door but his hand stopped it, and pushed it open. I walked away to the bathroom and heard the click of my bedroom door.

Strong arms enveloped me and I stiffened.

"Sakura…"

Slipping from his embrace, I sat on a bench to pull off my boots.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I stood up.

"Then let me help you." He stepped forward, turned on the faucet to the large tub and I held still to let him unzip my leather outfit. He froze as he stared at a large bruise expanded across my ribs. Weird, I thought I healed.

"What the hell happened to you tonight?" He stared at me, eyes serious and worried.

"It's nothing," I snapped.

He threw his hands up in exasperation and paced around the room. "Why won't you tell me? You never talk to me anymore, Sakura?"

I stood, defiance slimming.

"Whose hands were on you?" He demanded, taking a big step towards me, his face glaring into mine. With such speed, he bent down to sniff my stomach and he growled. "Male," he confirmed.

"Syaoran, it's not what you think." I reached out to touch him but he leaped back from me and turned away.

"They're wrong you know," he whispered, his voice soft and wavering. "It's not hard to love you." He glanced back at me and my heart clenched from his sad eyes. "It's just so hard to melt your cold heart to love me." He blurred and was gone.

"Syaoran…" I sighed and the image of the man so-called named _Lure _filled my vision. I have to find out who he is.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't expecting whatever the hell I wrote..so... yeah.


End file.
